


Affection

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, community: 100prompts, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Everybody loves Tsuna, and Tsuna loves them all back.





	1. Gokudera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble collection, where every drabble is inspired by a prompt from 100prompts. You can find my table of prompts [here](https://heart-resonance.dreamwidth.org/21448.html).
> 
> This is mostly a way to force me to get a few words out even when I don't feel like it, so quality is not the top priority, but that doesn't mean I'm not putting effort into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lively

Dodging a stray grenade, Tsuna hurried out of the door, shouting a good bye to his mother as he went. He had a good night of sleep and was in a really good mood.

“Good morning, Juudaime!”

Gokudera was in as much of a good mood as him, and Tsuna smiled brightly at the boy before standing on his tip-toes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Good morning, Gokudera-kun,” he replied sweetly.

But the Storm guardian had seemingly frozen, face beet red. Tsuna laughed and started heading towards school, he was sure his friend would catch up soon.

 

 


	2. Yamamoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hush

It all started with Tsuna and Yamamoto accidentally waking up a certain skylark from his nap, and having to escape his rage through half of the school before crawling to safety into one of Reborn's hideouts.

They now found themselves sitting in front of each other in a cramped space, pressed to keep quiet until the danger passed.

Tsuna started fiddling with the top button of the other's shirt, and with feigned innocence asked, “What should we do with this rare private time, Yamamoto-kun?”

Yamamoto's eyes got a little sharper, and he pulled Tsuna into his lap before kissing him.

 


	3. Colonnello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: forward

The blonde leaned forward, in turn pushing the body in front of him. Tsuna gasped, his hands slipping a fraction from the rifle he was holding before Colonnello grasped them with his own and moved them back in place.

“Don't get distracted so easily. Honestly, I'd expect some familiarity with firearms from Reborn's student.”

Tsuna bit back a retort, focusing instead on shooting the rifle. By some miracle, he hit bullseye. He let out a happy whoop, and turning around he was the one to push his body against Colonnello's this time.

“Now, what about a reward?” he asked cheekily.


	4. Chrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: caring

Chrome was one of the sweetest girls Tsuna knew. She was also one of the scariest, if in battle, but in day to day life she seemed to emit an aura that made you want to take care of her.

So Tsuna started bringing an extra bento for her at school, inviting her to the study sessions at his house, bringing her to meet the stray cats at the river bank. And if that led to them holding hands, going on dates, and sharing kisses when nobody was looking, well, neither Tsuna or Chrome were going to complain about it.


	5. Enma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: open

Tsuna was used to his friends brushing off all kinds of injuries, so seeing Enma grimace in pain as he patched him up was surprisingly refreshing. The boy had showed up at his house with fresh cuts and bruises, and he had immediately set to work.

Last plaster placed on a particularly nasty cut, Tsuna finished his work by placing a kiss on it and smiling up at his friend. Said friend's eyes widened and he turned a shade of red worryingly close to his own hair.

Unable to handle the cuteness anymore, Tsuna tackled Enma and kissed him senseless.


	6. Hibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: shield

Tsuna was running, hoping to lose some delinquent upperclassmen who had decided to torment him for fun. But if they knew where their victim was leading them they wouldn't have looked quite so happy. With a last sprint Tsuna very heroically went to hide behind Hibari Kyoya, who was patrolling the school.

It didn't take long for Hibari to beat his chasers to a pulp, and then he turned back to Tsuna, who knew he was going to be the next.

Tsuna quickly threw himself at the older teen and hugged him tightly muttering "Thank you!", before sprinting off again.


	7. Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: journey

Some days, Tsuna wanted away from everything, but just for a little while.

Those days, he'd pack a light bag and call Skull, who'd show up on his motorcycle and whisk him away. Tsuna would cling to him and laugh happily as they rode in a random direction.

Sometimes they'd dine at a luxury hotel and sleep sprawled on a huge bed, sometimes they'd sleep under the night sky, huddled together holding onto each other. It was just a day or two, but Tsuna treasured every moment spent with Skull.

They would be back soon enough, and life started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far! I am happy people are enjoying these bite-sized bits of fluff.


	8. I-Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: writer's choice (I've still got another four of those, if you want to suggest something in particular)

It started with a scuffle between the two youngest of the house, and ended with Tsuna sitting on his bed helping future I-Pin, who had been getting ready for a girls' night out, braid her hair.

As the five minutes were about to run out, I-Pin turned to face Tsuna and smiled at him. "Thank you, boss!"

She looked radiant, the light make-up she was wearing making her appear even more beautiful. Tsuna smiled back and kissed her on the cheek, having just enough time to say, "Hope you have fun!" before she was gone, her smile even bigger now.


	9. Byakuran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tactile

Byakuran shuddered as Tsuna dragged his fingers down his back, lightly scraping his fingers where his wings connected to the skin of his back before going further down to the small of his back and resting his hand there.

"You're so sensitive," commented Tsuna in a low voice.

His usually pale skin flushed red, the stark contrast with his white wings. Tsuna thought Byakuran looked really pretty.

Byakuran turned around, lying on his back, and stared up at Tsuna with a grin. "Are you going to just stare? I know I'm pretty, but-"

Tsuna kissed him to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I feel like writing actual Tsuna/Byakuran smut.


	10. Yuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: voice

Yuni was singing softly while crafting what Tsuna assumed was a flower crown. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of her sitting amidst the blooming flowers under the spring sun, her light white sundress making her look even more ethereal and beautiful than she usually did. Tsuna was smitten.

"Here, it's for you," Yuni said, and Tsuna lowered his head so she could place the flower crown on his head. Courtesy of his spiky hair it sat there a bit crooked to the side, but Yuni looked satisfied with her work nonetheless, and Tsuna thanked her with a kiss.


	11. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hero

It happened suddenly one day, Tsuna looked at Reborn now all grown up, and realized it had been him that time, during the Arcobaleno battle. Tsuna felt like a total idiot. It probably showed on his face, or maybe Reborn could just read him that well, because he smirked.

"Reborn... I..."

"I know."

"No! Let me talk."

Reborn looked surprised at that. Tsuna stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug and burying his face in the other's chest. After a moment he looked up at his once tutor.

"Thank you for everything."


	12. Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: morals

The first time Tsuna kissed Dino, the man turned bright red, blabbered something incomprehensible for a minute straight before running out of breath, and then actually passed out. Dino never stopped baffling Tsuna with his inability to generally function like a normal human being in his day to day life, but he had honestly started finding it kind of endearing.

When the man was back on his feet, he had started blabbering again, about brother figures, things that were and were not appropriate to do with said brother figures, and on and on. Tsuna shut him up with another kiss.


	13. Bel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: found

Tsuna wasn't sure how it started. "It" being a game of hide-and-seek with Belphegor in the Varia compound.

He had decided to hide in Bel's own room, where he hoped the other wouldn't think of looking. It worked, because after thirty minutes had passed he was still safe, so making himself comfortable on the bed he kept waiting.

"Found you," Bel said happily, and Tsuna blinked confusedly. He had fallen asleep on the other's bed, it seemed.

Tsuna closed his eyes again. "Now that the prince found me, he should wake me up with a kiss."

Bell laughed and complied.


	14. Xanxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: heavy

Tsuna groaned as he woke up, the hangover killing him. He tried to move to get himself some water, but something was stopping him. Something heavy and warm.

Tsuna wondered what it said about him that he could tell who he ended up in bed with just by the weight of their body on him.

Xanxus was a furnace, radiating so much body heat that Tsuna sighed at the pleasant sensation on his bare skin. He had a bit of trouble breathing in his current position, but he could put up with it a little longer before kicking Xanxus out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos! I'm happy that so many people are enjoying these drabbles.


	15. Squalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: impulse

Squalo bit particularly hard on his inner thigh, and in retaliation Tsuna grabbed his ponytail and pulled at it roughly, eliciting a very pissed off groan in response. Tsuna grinned, and pulled again, making Squalo look up at him. 

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed. 

"I told you to stop biting me so hard." 

"And I told you to stop pulling my hair!" Squalo barked back. 

"I will stop when you do," Tsuna said stubbornly. 

The swordsman's reply was to bite Tsuna again, this time on the arm that was still holding his hair. Tsuna cursed and pulled it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through!


	16. Basil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: engage

Tsuna dodged the incoming attack, changed his stance and attacked back, landing a punch on Basil's side, throwing him on the ground.

Basil simply lied down with his eyes closed. "I yield."

Tsuna, standing above him, grinned and raised his fist. "Yes!" Then he sat down on Basil's legs, and the boy sat up facing him.

"You got stronger, Sawada-dono!"

They were both smiling, feeling good after their workout. Tsuna wanted to thank Basil, but he was still catching his breath, so instead he nuzzled his cheek and placed a kiss there, causing the boy to make a happy noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Basil and need a million fluff fics featuring him and Tsuna.


	17. Lussuria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: plead

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

"No!" 

Tsuna was stuck in the changing room of a really fancy clothes store, there to buy a new suit, his shopping partner keeping his clothes hostage. He had only himself to blame. Lussuria might have been an excellent companion when it came to fashion matters, but Tsuna should have known his help came with a price. 

"Come on, Tsuna-kun! You're going to look fabulous in this dress!" 

Tsuna was starting to cave in, if only to get his clothes back. 

"I'll even thrown in a kiss!" 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this only 100 words was hard, I was over 300 words already when I realized I really needed to cut back if I wanted to make it a drabble...


	18. Mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: compromise

"You know, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro's voice is ragged and he's having trouble getting the words out properly.

From behind him, Tsuna lets out an inquisitive noise, signaling he's listening, but he doesn't stop moving.

"I thought we'd reached a compromise about the whole possessing your body thing, but..." A pause to let out a particularly loud moan as Tsuna hits a good spot. "Isn't this the other way around?"

Tsuna stops, his hands gripping Mukuro's hips a little tighter as he figures out what he's supposed to answer, but pleasure is making his brain hazy.

"Tch, nevermind. Just keep going, Tsunayoshi-kun."


	19. Fran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: awkward

Tsuna could never tell what was going through Fran's head. His expression seemed always blank no matter what was going on, and that made Tsuna constantly second-guess himself when dealing with him.

Currently, they were practically wrapped around each other, cuddling on the couch, and Tsuna was still questioning whatever Fran was enjoying himself or not.

"Hey," said Fran, voice flat. "I really like you."

Tsuna blushed, feeling caught red handed even though he hadn't said anything out loud. He didn't reply, and just hid his face in the crook of Fran's neck, hugging him a bit tighter and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm leaving the hardest characters to write for for me as the last ones... I might be just making things even harder for myself. (Or I'll take the easy way out and repeat a few characters.)


	20. Lal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dismiss

"Does it hurt?" asks Tsuna, his hand only gently brushing Lal's cheek.

"It does, but I'm used to it, so no need to treat me so gently." As if to prove a point, she puts her hand over Tsuna's and pushes it so he's touching her more firmly.

Like this, Tsuna can feel the surface of the scar. It looks and feels like a burn scar, but he realizes it releases a faint heat, not of fire, but that of Flames.

He'll get scolded for his gentleness again, but he can't resist placing a soft kiss on the scarred skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked about it, and yes, I'm still taking suggestions for the remaining drabbles. Also like said, I'm probably going to repeat some pairings now.


	21. Bluebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: scowl

Bluebell was walking ahead of him, but Tsuna didn't mind. The girl was clearly having fun, her happy giggles loud and her flowy skirt constantly swaying as she frantically checked out every shop window on the street. 

But then she suddenly realized her date wasn't even trying to keep up with her, so she stopped and turned, a scowl on her face. 

Tsuna couldn't help smiling, because the expression looked adorable. He caught up with her and linked their arms together. 

“Sorry, but you looked like you were having fun,” he said, then pecked her on the lips. 

“...fine, forgiven! 🐻”


	22. Lambo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: remorseful

“Hey, Tsuna-nii...” 

Lambo is unusually sedate as he calls out to him. Tsuna hasn't seen the teen look that serious many times before, and simply nods at him to continue. 

“Do you ever regret accepting me as your guardian?” 

Honestly shocked at the question, Tsuna immediately gets up from his desk and walks to Lambo. He squeezes the boy into a fierce hug. 

“Never. I wouldn't want anybody else at my side.” 

At those words, Lambo bursts out crying, and Tsuna can't help smile at the more familiar situation. He pats Lambo's head and kisses his cheeks to soothe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, this story surpassed 200 kudos!


End file.
